falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
This is a timeline of fanon events. Compare with the canon timeline here. A few key canon events are included in bold, to help authors gauge time when writing their own articles. Only references to COMPLETED articles should be added; stubs and works in progress need not apply. 20th Century 1901 to 2000 1980 *May 20:The Eldest is born in San Angelo. 21st Century 2001 to 2100 2041 *September 13: Gregory Davis is born in Arkansas. *October 24: Carl Applebottom is born in Washington, D.C. 2042 *Liam Rourke is born in Dublin, Ireland. 2044 *The Dancing Dolphin is built in Florida. 2050 *Nikolai Demichev, under recommendation of the Premier, becomes Minister of Public Safety for the Soviet Union. 2051 *Construction of Aquaculture commences. *Gabe Adams is born. *Buddy Cauley born in Macon, Georgia. 2055 *US and USSR leaders met to talk about the future plans, Russia merely claimed it was working on something big. 2061 *'May': Chines Oil Rigs appear in the Bering Sea, which Russia claimed in 2057. Diplomacy fails and the "Battle of the Bering Sea" begins. 2062 *Chinese and Russian forces retreat as resources in the Bering Sea begin to run thin, the Battle of the Bering Sea ends. 2065 *Construction of Aquaculture is completed. *Minister of Public Safety, Nikolai Demichev, requests the idea of underground bunkers called "Shells" be built to protect the people in case of a nuclear attack. Construction begins immediately. 2067 *OSCAR is activated underneath Fort Hood. 2070 *Due to the number of forced laborers and volunteers, 50-70 bunkers are completed. 2072 *Russia begins to build the "Gargarin Telescope", named after cosmonaut Yuri Gargarin. 2075 *Russia completes the "Gargarin Telescope", Gregori Kvasir along with 7 others board the CCCP Ares 6 to become the first crew of the Telescope. This begins a 10 year long mission. 2076 *Russia managed to stake one of the last remaining oil sources. Various European Nations attempt to steal it, "The Battle of Tzar's Platform" begins. *Russia begins the act of mass-producing nuclear weapons. 2077 *'July': Running low on both Morale and resources, "The Battle of Tzar Platform" ends in Russia's favor. *Construction is completed on the House of Tomorrow. *'October 23: The Great War takes place.' **Dr. Karol Weiss unleashes his Memetic Virus. **The Klan is formed in an underground bunker in Mississippi. **Gabe Adams is locked in Yates Air Force Base Nuclear Armory as his two commanding officers leave for the bunker. *November: Survivors in Denio, Nevada discover a water source underneath Lake Summit, resulting in the settling of the area and the creation of what would later be named Dusthall. 2078 *Surviving members of the Lutheran community in Amarillo dig their way out of their collapsed church. 2080 *August 18: The Klansmen Confederacy is proclaimed by The Klan. 2082 *OSCAR and it's support team complete a device allowing the quantum computing hub to achieve wireless communication and control of computers throughout the region. The device's activation contributes to the changes in the environment of the Fort Hood ruins, leading to it being known as Killem Field. *An increasingly insane OSCAR makes use of surviving broadcasting equipment to subtly instigate the formation of the Majestic Brotherhood of the Ossuary. It also begins venting mutagenic toxins that are swept up by storms into Four Seasons. 2084 *Gorges Del Lobos founds Los Gigantes Mercenary Company. 2090 *February 2: Gregory Davis is killed by a poison arrow. *Survivors re-emerge and resettle Penwell. 2094 *Ashley is born somewhere in Arkansas. *William Carcasan (The Great) escapes from an unknown bomb shelter with a large group of survivors. He begins his assault on surviving United States Troops and stealing any remaining ammo. The Retaking of Canada begins. 2100 *Survivors re-emerge and resettle the ruins of Big Spring. 22nd Century 2101 to 2200 2101 *Slavers take over the USS Lexington, turning it into The Lexxx. 2115 *The ruins of the Seelbach are turned into a market. 2120 *Grutt is born somewhere in Los Angeles. 2134 *The Rock is founded. *William The Great is killed during the retaking of Toronto, proganda fills the Canadian Troops who raise arms against the remaining US Troops. *US Troops surrender and retreat into the Yukon, The Canadian Military Republic is formed under the leader Sir Francis Rolland. 2150 *Las Cruces is settled by cultists of The Inquisition. *The inhabitants of the ruins of Lubbock, Texas rename their community Fort Holly. 2156 *The first traces of the Mississippi Traders Union appear in Tennessee and Missouri. 2161 *'December 5: The Vault Dweller is sent out into the wastes to find a replacement of the Vault 13 water chip.' 2174 *Felix Wintress is born in the Memphis ruins. 2177 *Mr.DART hosts the first of the Bird Man Races. 2178 *Mr.DART hosts the second Bird Man Race. 2179 *Mr.DART hosts the final Bird Man Race. 2185 *The Salt Clan's Roughneck mercenaries crushes the Dawson Devils in the ruins of Lamesa. 2189 *Cecil Walters unites a few towns in the Badlands under one flag, The Badlands Territory is founded. Mercenaries are sent into the ruins of Bismarck to rid it of Super Mutants. 2192 *The Hurley and O'Shea families stumble across the ruins of Cork and Waterford in Ireland. *The last of the Super Mutants is either killed or joins with "The Superiority", Bismarck is renamed Tall Town and restoration of the Capital Building begins. *Ryan Lowe broadcasts the first radio transmission from "The 701 Radio Building". It becomes the most popular program in the Badland Territory, starting with 3 listeners. *The town of Little Grand is founded. 2200 *March: A meeting of village representatives in the Yucca Theater leads to the creation of the Yucca Council, and in turn; Midessa. *The Chevalle Crime Family is founded by Cartier Chevalle and Jean-Baptiste Petit. *Air filters are installed in La Dame, turning it in one of the few habitable buildings in Montréal. 23rd Century 2201 to 2300 2202 *Cyrus Tombs born in Indiana 2210 *October 1: After finding The Dancing Dolphin and spending a year restoring it; Tommy Mason rechristens it The Devil's Den and opens it for business. *The American Northern Army is founded by Superior General Marshall Figgs. Using his closest friends, he founds the first "Army Copper". 2211 *September: In an old bar on the outskirts of Tra Li Nua the Hurley and O'Shea familys sign a treaty that creates the Southern Ireland Economic Community. 2219 *The major settlements in the Memphis ruins join forces under the leadership of Felix Wintress, resulting in the creation of New Memphis. 2220 *Jean-Baptiste Ruechamps is born in New Orleans. 2221 *Caleb Worthy is born in Fort Holly. 2224 *John Bouldock is born in the community of New Cleaveland in Ohio. 2225 *Luke of Orange is born in Orange, Texas. *Cyrus Tombs seizes The Horseshoe , killing or enslaving most of the populace. 2226 *Alan Robinson is born in Dusthall, Nevada. 2229 *Jonah Church is born in Matewan. 2231 *March 14: Carlos Andares is born somewhere in Baja. *The Arceneaux Twins are born in the Lost Hills bunker. 2232 *Ernest Hymn is born in Renton. *In Ireland, Limerick is colonised by the S.I.E.C. 2237 *George Price is born in The Rock. 2238 *James Allison is born near Shady Sands. 2239 *Alfred Temple born near The Horseshoe . 2240 *Bounty hunter Bob Cooper manages to kill Tommy Mason, Captain of The Devil's Den and turn in the bounty placed by Orange Bowl pirates he had stolen from decades prior. Cooper takes possession of the ship. 2241 *'July 25: The Chosen One begins his mystic test, descending into the Temple of Trials like his mother before him.' *October 31, 2241: Dead-Eye Dick is unleashed upon the earth. 2242 *Ephrem Salt is born in Midessa. *James Saint Just and Jérôme Devereux launch their attempted takeover of New Orleans, formally creating The Royaume. *Tom Renner is born outside of Little Grand, Badlands Territory. 2245 *January 2: Jonathan Witlow is born somewhere in Arizona. *A slave revolt leads to the successful liberation and resettlement of Jackson. *Benjamin Renner is born outside of Little Grand, Badlands Territory. 2250 *The Caribbean Exploration Commission is founded. *The Salt Clan makes its first successful caravan run to The Corpse. 2252 *Andrew van Krammer is born in New Memphis. 2253 *Gendarmes of The Royaume wipe out a group of Swampers, leading to the Swampers Siege of New Orleans. 2254 *January 23: Michael Cross is born somewhere in Kentucky. *Weston Foster is born in the home of the Shit Crawlers Tribe. *December 3rd: Annaliese Marinetto is born somewhere in Oklahoma. 2255 *The Arceneaux Twins arrive in Big Spring, they take over the town in a matter of months. 2256 *The Court of the Bayou is founded by Samuel Harding. 2259 *Felix Wintress peacefully succumbs to old age. 2260 *July 31: Jace Hurtzs is born in New Reno. *The Salt Clan sends a crew to dismantle the ruins of Notrees and the rusting oil infrastructure in the surrounding countryside. 2261 *Tupelo Ranch is founded. *The Adventures of Marty and Stu begins its broadcast run in the NCR. 2264 *The Court of the Bayou declares war on The Royaume. *The Adventures of Marty and Stu concludes its third and final season. 2265 *John Bouldock is apparently assassinated, but it was in fact a double that was killed. He assumes the identity of The Buck. 2268 *Alfred Temple and his mercenary force take The Horseshoe , killing almost all of the slavers, including Cyrus Tombs. 2270 *Andrew van Krammer joins the Mississippi Traders Union. *Roi Jérôme Devereux delivers the Acadiana Address before representatives of various factions affected by the activities of the Court of the Bayou; leading to the creation of Privateers. *The Society for American Restoration is created in Nashville 2275 *Caesar's Legion explorers come across Las Cruces and massacre its inhabitants. *The Salt Clan sends crews to the Wink Sink to dig out and scavenge the ruins. *The Frac Rush begins; several tiny communities in north and west Texas are practically depopulated as people make way for Abile. *Andrew van Krammer resigns from the Mississippi Traders Union. 2277 *The Committee to Restore Bovine Sanity is created by adventurers driven mad in Four Seasons. *'August 17: James disappears from Vault 101 and his child, the Lone Wanderer (aged 19), heads to the surface to search for him.' 2279 *July 4: The Church Street Gunfight changes New Anaconda forever. *The deception perpetrated by John Bouldock is uncovered and he is lynched by an angry mob. 2280 *The ghouls of Armory Water & Power turn the ruins of Goldsmith into a mechanic shop to service the veritable train of wagons passing between Midessa, Wink Sink. *Eufemia Mercedes creates the Tahoka Rose in the ruins of Tahoka. *Tom Renner dies from blood loss. 2281 *'October 19: The Courier regains consciousness and leaves Mitchell's house in Goodsprings for search of revenge against Benny.' 2300 *Luke of Orange dies of cancer. 24th Century 2301 to 2400 2343 *May 19th: Michael Cross dies. Category:History